That Woman
by Tashi110
Summary: AU: Jane Rizzoli has entered her second last year of high school and to her dismay her favorite history teacher has left and has been replaced by someone Jane has never met before. But will this prove to be a blessing in disguise for Jane or will it leave her more broken than she ever thought it would?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, thank you very much for taking the time to read this, i really appreciate it. this story comes from a personal experience, but i have changed some events to make them seem just a little more magical, the way i like to remember them :) i really hope that you enjoy this story and if you have any comments or criticisms please dont hesitate to leave a review, i write for the readers so i love any and all feedback. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jane Rizzoli stood outside her next class, patiently waiting for the teacher to arrive. As she waited, she replayed the events of the past week in her mind. Sitting in the stadium, listening to the principal and the deputy principals talk about the importance of "choosing the right subject for you". She laughed to herself as they preached about the importance of uniform and turning up to school on time. Jane was always an A student and her uniform and turning up on time were the last of her worries. Jane had just entered into her first week of year 11 and all she wanted to do was to get into her favourite subject and crawl into her own world. But that wouldn't be happening this year. Her favourite teacher, Mr Buchannan, had left the school to take a position at a school in Queensland and his replacement had started the week before. Jane had not had the chance to find anything out about the new teacher and so was not looking forward to this lesson as she usually might have.

She puts her bag down on the floor and leans against the wall, allowing herself to slide down the wall and eventually sit on the floor. The door was locked and all she could do was wait on her own while the rest of her class mates chatted with their friends. Jane had known that none of her friends had decided to take History, but never the less; her passion outweighed her social life. As she waited she thought about her training session that day. Baseball was what she loved and she was fortunate enough to have gained a place at the most prestigious sports school for it. She trained at school every day and twice a week at her club. She took out her novel, The Night Circus by Erin Morgenstern, and began to read. It was another five minutes until something to her left at the end of the corridor caught her eye. She put her book mark in and placed the book in her lap, at the same time turning her head.

The most beautiful woman that she had ever seen was walking down the corridor, towards the classroom. She had a lovely smile on her face, but her eyes smiled too. Her hair was a strawberry blonde and she wore a white blouse with a tight floral skirt. She finished the look off with a pair of cream coloured wedges. This woman was marvellous. Jane could not stop staring and she didn't know what was happening around her. The world had somehow stopped and everything went silent, as though the whole universe had conspired to bring Jane to this moment, the pinnacle of her life. This woman was the kind of woman that Jane had only ever read about in books, the kind of woman that sets ones imagination on fire and lights up their mind. Jane stood and lifted her bag onto her shoulder. Although she tried, she could not wipe the smile off of her face. The woman walked up to the door and stood right in front of Jane.

"Could you just hold that for me please?" The woman motioned to the folders that she was carrying and Jane took them with a little too much enthusiasm.

She put her keys into the door and let herself in. Jane followed and placed the load onto the desk. As she walked over to her desk she couldn't help but stare at the woman's wonderful figure when she had her back turned. Jane walked straight into a table and was knocked back into reality. The teacher turned to see what had happened and gave Jane the most adorable smile when she realised that she had walked into the table. Jane felt herself blush and took the chair nearest her for fear that she may fall over.

Jane took out the necessary equipment and set it up like she did in every class. The teacher turned and wrote her name on the white board.

_Miss Isles_

Jane felt herself swoon at the woman's elegant, feminine hand writing and put her face down, trying to keep her heart rate from giving her a cardiac arrest. She picked up her pen and noticed that her hand was shaking. She laughed at herself and attempted once again to regain her composure.

Miss Isles turned around and looked at them all for a moment. Her eyes fell on Jane and Jane could swear that she saw a smirk and a twinkle in her eye.

"So welcome to Modern History everyone."

Jane was immediately mesmerised. Her voice was like honey to Jane's ears and she couldn't help but listen to every word that came out of her sweet mouth. As she spoke Jane took her time in examining her up and down. She went from her lovely face, to her amazing breasts, down to her plump behind and lingered on her toned legs. Jane put her pen in her mouth and unconsciously bit into it, trying to supress the pleasure that was building inside her at the sight of this wondrous creature.

"Now for the first part of the course we will be looking at World War One. Then we will be onto Russia, Leon Trotsky and then we will finish with Indo-China. Is anyone at all familiar with these topics?"

This was the moment that this woman would be truly tested. The class went totally silent and every head went down, as though the answer was located within the empty pages of their note books.

"Well don't all answer at once."

At this Jane couldn't help but let out a small laugh and Miss Isles looked at her and smiled. They stared at each other for a moment, Jane's eyed devouring everything about her as fast as they could, as though this was the last time that she would be able to glance at this woman.

"Well seeing as none of you seem to be able to speak, I'm just gonna push on with the lesson."

For the entire two hours all Jane did was stare at everything about this woman that she could. She memorised the contours of her body, the gold glint in her eye as the sun shone in it and the grace that she carried herself with. Jane was not paying attention to anything she was saying, but she didn't miss a word either.

As Miss Isles brought the lesson to a close she sat at her desk and began to mark the roll. Being a Rizzoli, Jane was the last person on the list and she waited for Miss Isles to say her name. And then she did. And it was the best thing that Jane had ever heard. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't respond to her name and as Miss Isles said it twice Jane realised what was going on.

"Oh, that's me Miss. Sorry."

"Oh. That's Excellent." Miss Isles then let out a small smile and put her head down to sign the role. Jane felt a small flutter in her stomach when she saw the smile that she elicited from her new favourite teacher. The bell went and Jane packed her things away. The rest of the students quickly left the classroom, eager to begin their weekend, and so it was only Jane and Miss Isles left. Jane purposely took her time getting to the door, trying to get one last wonderful look at her teacher before having to go without her for the next two days.

"Jane."

The butterflies returned and Jane turned around, a small smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Yes Miss?"

"I have had the opportunity to look at some of your past essays for various courses and I must say that I was very impressed. I have been looking to put a face to the name Jane Rizzoli since reading some of your creative writing pieces from your English teacher."

"Wow. Thank you very much. Can I ask which stories you read?"

"Oh I read all of them, but I particularly enjoyed 'The Flower Garden' and the story about the girl and her grandmother."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed them. Thank you for taking the time to read them."

"It was totally my pleasure. But I did notice some areas in your essays where you might improve. I was wondering if you would be interested in learning a new technique called the 'ALARM' system. It's something I learnt in university and I found it really practical."

"That sounds fantastic. I would really appreciate that. But where would I go to learn that kind of thing?"

"Actually I was hoping that you might consider some one on one tutoring with me."

Jane was silent for a moment. This conversation had totally changed her view of the woman in front of her. She was not innocent, nor the least bit shy as Jane had first suspected. This was a woman who was confident and strong. Jane was slightly intimidated and jarred for a moment.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Jane noticed the slightest hint of disappointment in her teachers eyes, but she let it go, putting it to her own imagination.

"Of course you can."

"Alrighty, well thanks again Miss. Did you need a hand carrying those folders to the staff room?"

"Actually would you mind if I troubled you to carry them for me?"

"No, that's not a problem."

Jane walked towards the desk and picked up the folders. She turned and walked towards the door, waiting at the threshold for Miss Isles. Just as she turned she caught the woman in the middle standing up and she saw a brief bump in the line of her skirt that went from her mid-thigh to her hip. And Jane's jaw almost fell off her face. Miss Isles was wearing suspenders for her stockings. Jane's imagination began to throw all kinds of naughty things to the forefront of her mind and she was struggling to hold onto the folders. Miss Isles walked out of the room and closed the door behind them. As she walked towards the staff room Jane attempted to walk behind her so she could have another gaze at her perfectly shaped ass and her mesmerising figure.

But Miss Isles noticed that Jane was straying behind and so she slowed down so that Jane could catch up, to have them walking together. They shared the silence and Jane noticed that it was not awkward at all. They steps soon fell in sync and Jane's heart beat found a natural rhythm. They reached the staff room and Miss Isles opened the door and turned to Jane to take her folders.

"Thank you very much for that Jane."

As Jane was handing the folders back a sticker on them caught her eye. It was from a label-maker and she immediately fell in love with what it said.

_Maura Isles._

Jane accidentally said it out loud.

"What was that Jane?"

"Oh I just saw your name tag. Maura. It's a lovely name."

"Thank you. I never liked it; I never thought it suited me."

"It definitely suits you."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Because I know what it means."

"And what might that be?"

"People with this name tend to be passionate, compassionate, intuitive, romantic, and to have magnetic personalities. They are usually humanitarian, broadminded and generous, and tend to follow professions where they can serve humanity. Because they are so affectionate and giving, they may be imposed on. They are romantic and easily fall in love, but may be easily hurt and are sometimes quick-tempered. It suits you perfectly."

Jane couldn't believe she just had said that. This woman was doing strange things to her; strange and wonderful things.

"Well thank you very much Jane. Have a lovely weekend; I'll see you on Monday."

"See you then."

And with that Jane and Maura parted ways, both going into their weekend with the same feelings and the same thought:

_What is 'that woman' doing to me?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone. I really want to thank all of those people who took the time to read and review the story, I really appreciate it and I am doing my best to take everything on board. Just a heads up, this is a story about a teacher/student relationship and so if you have any qualms with that please don't message me telling me that it is illegal. I already know that. Like I said before this is based on something really personal to me and this is just giving me an opportunity to live out my fantasies. I am not using this to condone anything illegal, it is just a story.**

**Ok sorry about that. Anyway, for those of you enjoying the story I am really glad that I have written something that you enjoy and I hope you approve of this next installment. Please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Jane got home and went straight to her room. She threw her things on the floor and curled up in the blankets on her bed. She moved her pillows around formed them into a human shape, contouring them to herself, trying to believe that the pillows were Maura and that she was not alone. Something had happened to Jane that afternoon, something within her very core that she had never felt before. She tried to come up with a word or a phrase from one of her books but nothing quite came close to what she was really feeling. Somehow in the span of an afternoon, Maura Isles had found her way into every crevice of Jane's body and mind and there was no way that she would be rid of her. The same smile stayed on Jane's mouth for the whole weekend. Her parents looked at her somewhat strangely; they were not used to Jane being 'happy'.

Jane was a uniquely complicated person. She was always overly emotional but cold and detached at the same time. She felt everything all at once and then at the same time not at all. Around people she evoked painful things without any pain. But on her own she was able to unleash herself and spill the rawness all around her, able to take her thoughts apart and figure herself out in the best way that she can. But lately she has struggled. She has had things going on that she couldn't quite quantify. It wasn't difficult for her to figure out that she was interested in women but what was difficult was figuring out which of her emotions were real and which were simply her mind trying to compensate for her innate loneliness.

A new girl had come into Jane's English class at the end of last year, her name was Riley. In the beginning the girl was quiet and didn't have many friends. During a day of group work she was paired with Jane and they began to get along extremely well. They would text all the time and would spend recess and lunch in each other's company. For a while Jane began to feel like there was something different about this girl. She began to like her more and more. But Jane didn't trust herself enough to think too much on it. She went and did some research into love and crushes and she tried to educate herself on just what might be happening to her. She didn't fail to consider that she had hormones raging all the time; that was just a part of growing up. But since the moment that she met Maura, Jane has not had one solid thought about Riley.

Jane tried to study on the weekend but all she could think about was her afternoon with Maura. Every time she began writing a sentence Maura's voice drifted into her head and an adorably goofy smile found its way to her mouth and refused to leave. Jane could not remember ever being happier in her life.

* * *

Finally it was Monday and Jane could not be more excited about getting to school. She woke up and had a quick breakfast, got dressed and was out the door like a flash. Her mother was too busy in the morning with her younger brothers Tommy and Frankie to pay attention to Jane. She went through what she had on today in her head; English, Math, Legal Studies and last was History. Jane had training in the afternoon but her mind struggled to make its way past the thought of being in the same room as Maura. Jane also thought about her proposition for tutoring lessons. Of course she wanted nothing more than the opportunity to spend as much time as possible alone with Maura. But she began to think with a little more of a clear head. If Jane was indeed falling for this woman then she would have to be very careful because it was impossible that the feelings would be reciprocated. Jane was nine years her junior, had no job, no money and she had no experience of prior romantic relationships. She had nothing to offer Maura. She decided to go for the tutoring but for purely academic reasons. She would not go and look for extra time to spend with Maura; she would take what she was given and just be thankful that she was able to have this wonderful woman in her life. Jane was not going to fall for her.

Upon getting to school Jane fought her instincts and passed the History block, going instead straight to the English block to wait for the bell to go. She tested the door handle and found that it was unlocked. She let herself in and made her way to her desk. The bell went and her classmates began to file in. Riley came and sat next to Jane and they spent the lesson engaging in innocent chats about their weekend and about the text that they were studying at the moment in class.

As soon as the bell went to signal the end of the lesson Jane shot up and packed her things away, rushing out of the room. She knew that Maura had class now and she hoped that she would be able to see her walking to her classroom. Jane made her way to Maths and decided to use the walk way that connected the History block to the rest of the school. And before she could even cross her fingers that Maura would be there, Jane saw the strawberry blonde with her back to her. Jane sped up her walk and managed to manoeuvre herself just in front of Maura. She pretended not to notice her in the hopes that instead she would be noticed herself.

"Hello Jane."

"Oh, hi Miss. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm great, just dreading going to Maths actually."

They both laughed at this and Jane felt a small flutter in her heart at hearing Maura's laughter.

"I was never very good at Maths myself. It was the only test that I ever failed."

"I'm sure that you never made a habit of failing tests."

Jane's flattery was not missed and all Maura did was smile. They reached the Maths block and Jane said her goodbye's and went down the stairs. She was on a high that would last her all day and she couldn't stop smiling as she sat down, actually excited for maths. The period went relatively fast and although the class went through simultaneous equations, Jane's mind never strayed too far from Maura. As the period came to an end Jane packed her things away and headed out the door. Riley was waiting for her and before Jane could say anything Riley had her hand and was dragging her away from the crowd and towards the library. Riley took Jane up to the study rooms and closed the door behind them. Jane had no idea what to think.

"Jane I'm sorry for being so weird. But there has been something that I have wanted to tell you for a while and I'm sorry but I just can't keep it in anymore."

A tear came to Riley's eye and Jane put her arm around her, trying to make her feel better, hoping that everything was ok and that Riley wouldn't tell her something that might ruin their friendship. But nothing could have prepared her for what Riley did next. She moved her face close to Jane's in one swift movement and took the brunette's lips in her own. She kissed Jane gently, obviously hoping for Jane to kiss her back. But there was no reply. Jane placed her hand on Riley's shoulder and pushed her back. Riley's brow crinkled and she stared deeply into Jane's eyes, wondering what she could have done to misread the signs.

"Riley… I am really sorry I… I don't know what to say. You are one of my best friend's and this was never my intention, to send you the wrong message. But I just don't see you like this. I never wanted to lead you on or upset you, Riley I'm so sorry."

"Oh Jane I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to… I'm so embarrassed."

"It's fine, don't even worry about it. I mean if you need to I'm here to talk but I don't know if you would want to talk to me about it. I really don't want this to change things between us."

"No it's ok Jane, I'm sure I'll be fine to deal with it. I just need some time, and some space."

"Yeah of course. I'll leave you to it."

Jane stood and walked out of the room. She felt embarrassed and slightly guilty. She had never seen Riley as anything more than her friend; she honestly thought that she was straight. But Jane didn't have any time to ponder this at the moment; she was already really late for class with Maura. She ran to the history block and came to a stop in front of Maura's door. She knocked a few times and waited for Miss Isles to come and open the door.

"Jane."

"I'm so sorry I'm late miss, I had something that I needed to deal with."

Jane's voice shook slightly as she said those last words and Maura noticed the slight look of panic in her eyes.

"Wait there Jane."

Maura went back inside for a moment and then stepped out with Jane, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong Jane?"

"Nothing' wrong, Miss."

"I don't believe you."

Jane was beginning to get frustrated now. She didn't like it when people worried about her or tried to 'make it ok'. She was not in the mood to talk about what had just happened, nor did she want to be interrogated by the one person that she was afraid could get her to say anything.

Jane turned and began to walk to the book room where the history staff stocked all of the necessary text books. Over the years this had become the place that she would go when she needed some space or needed to be alone. It was the one place that she had never shown anyone, the one place that she had always had for herself. So why then was she leading Maura right to the place that she had tried for so long to protect?

"Jane do not walk away from me."

Maura was following Jane and she was not going to stop until she got some answers.

Jane reached the book room and pulled on the handle. It was locked. She tugged at it and slammed her elbow into the door, becoming increasingly frustrated by her feelings and the woman who would not leave her be.

"Jane what do you think you're doing?"

Jane turned and challenged Maura with her stare. She bore straight into the honey-blonde's eyes and didn't waver in her conviction. She remained silent and Maura could tell that Jane wasn't going to give her anything outside of a place that is safe. So Maura placed her key in the door and let it swing open for Jane to go inside. Jane didn't move and so Maura stepped in first. Jane followed and sat on the floor in the middle of the room. A tear rolled down Jane's cheek; this was the only other person she could imagine sharing this space with.

"Jane will you please tell me what is bothering you. Obviously something has gotten you quite upset."

Maura sat in front of Jane, close enough so that their knees touched.

Jane was silent for a moment, trying to deal with the skin to skin contact.

"My best friend kissed me. She kissed me and now I don't know what to do. She said that she just needed time but the way she looked at me…"

"You don't share her feelings?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean I have seen the two of you out in the play-ground and you seem to have what I would say is the perfect relationship. The two of you are always hanging off of each other's arms and very close and always together."

"Because there is someone else."

Jane's heartbeat quickened and she began to shake. She could not believe what she was telling Maura.

"Is it someone outside of school?"

"No."

"Can I ask who it is?"

"I don't know."

Maura took Jane's hand in her own and looked into her eyes. She waited a few moments and then let out a small smile in Jane's direction, letting her know that it was ok and that this was a safe place, that she was safe.

"Maura I have fallen in love with you."

Jane's eyes went wide and her heart began to race in her chest. She shook violently and her hands began to sweat. Maura didn't move.

Jane was about to get up but Maura moved forward and devoured Jane's lips in hers. She kissed Jane hard and it was a kiss full of passion. Jane couldn't help but open her lips and let Maura in. she couldn't help but smile into the kiss and let her hands run along Maura's arms and around her neck. She let her hands run into Maura's hair and her thumbs caressed Maura's cheeks. She honey-blonde moaned and pushed Jane onto the floor. She moulded her body on top of Jane's and kissed her way down her neck. She ran her tongue along Jane's collar bone and finished with a soft kiss to her cheek. Maura then lifted her head above Jane's and smiled. Her eyes smiled too.

"Wow."

That was the only word that Jane could manage.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow what?"

Jane looked up and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Her brain was fuzzy, there were no coherent thoughts being put together.

"Jane?"

Jane looked up at Maura and found it impossible to speak. What has just happened? Maura was standing, leaning on the edge of a table.

_But she was just here, just in front of me._

"Um…. What just happened?"

"We walked in and then you sat down and seemed to become lost in thought and so I decided to leave you to your thoughts, but then you said 'wow' and now we're here."

"Oh my god."

Jane just came to her senses and realised what had happened. She had always had an active imagination but she never thought that anything like this might happen. Her heart was falling from her chest and her mind was racing. Nothing was working the way that it should and Jane knew that she needed to leave. She wanted to run.

"I have to go."

Jane was abrupt and sudden. She stood and turned towards the door, deciding that looking back would destroy her resolve. Maura said nothing, perhaps coming to understand that Jane really needed to be alone. Maura stayed in the room for a moment, trying to compose herself. When Jane was lost in thought she took the opportunity to let her eyes drink in every wonderful feature of the brunette in front of her. She had revelled in the feelings that Jane gave her. But she was a professional and she would not allow herself to put her career, or her student's welfare in jeopardy. She would be Jane's teacher and interact with her in that capacity only. Maura had to control herself and hope that in the next two years, she could build up a positive relationship with Jane, so much so that perhaps at the end of her schooling, it would not be the end of their relationship.

Jane walked down the corridor and turned towards the library. It wasn't her place but it would have to do. She walked in, placed her bag in a locker and made her way to the back of the library. She wound through the shelves, took in the smell of the books and found her little hidey-hole behind all the shelves. She let herself sit, bringing her knees to her chest, and rested her head against the wall behind her. Everything went crazy in her head, every thought and every feeling smothered her mind. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Maura, but she knew that she needed to compose herself and try to get her mind around what exactly was happening to her.

Obviously she was falling in love.

She was falling in love.

Maura hadn't kissed her. There had been nothing between them in those few wonderful moments. She had imagined it all. It felt so real. It all felt so real. She wanted it to be real. She really did. But she loved Maura and that would never end well for either of them. Jane would never jeopardise something with Maura. She would wait. But she would hope. Little did she know that her hope would become the only thing keeping her alive.

Jane stayed in the library for the entire day, allowing her mind to replay and relive what her imagination had fed her.

She heard the bell go and waited a moment before she got up to get her bag. The library had emptied quickly and soon Jane was the only one inside. She had her bag and she walked to the double door. She always used the door on the left. She pushed it open and walked out, turning left to the stairs that lead towards the exit of the school. But as she turns the corner, she sees Maura. The sun is behind her, shining through her hair, illuminating everything wonderful about her. Jane couldn't help but smile and stare into Maura's hazel eyes. Maura smiled back at Jane and neither broke eye contact until they came to stand in front of one another. They stopped and looked each other up and down, taking in the curves and contours of the other woman. Their eyes then came together and it was obvious that they were completely aroused by each other. Maura smiled a cheeky smile and turned to walk towards the staffroom, giving Jane the perfect view of her toned legs and unbelievable figure.

This was going to be a long two years.

The next few weeks passed fairly smoothly. December came around and so the end of school was looming. Jane didn't spend any extra time with Maura, only the occasional extra five minutes after class that she used to learn everything she could about Maura. She learnt that she didn't like her name, that she thought it never suited her. She learnt that she loved hiking and lived a fair way away from the school where she could hike all the time. She learnt that Maura had been in a serious relationship with a man named Ian that lasted for four years. She wanted to get married but he only wanted kids. She didn't want to have children without getting married and so they ended things. Jane also learnt that Maura had hooked up with Jack who she wanted to take things further with. But Jack was friends with Maura's brother and didn't want to ruin his friendship with her brother. She also learned that Maura had never been with a woman and was never curious….before.

Despite having an aching need to feel every inch of Maura every time she saw her, Jane was able to let everything go when the two of them were talking. She focused on everything that Maura said, the way her lips shaped themselves around certain words, and the things that she wore. Even being in a crowd, all bustling through a corridor, Maura's face was the only one that Jane searched for. They became close. Jane shared things with Maura that she had never given to anyone. She spoke of her grandmother and how her death had affected her. She spoke about her family and what she was like as a child. And she learnt what Maura was like growing up, a tomboy who grew up with two brothers. But she learned that Maura didn't have many friends and that she spent the majority of her time alone. Maura was not very social as she was more into books and she was much smarter than all of the kids around her. Jane didn't say it but she could tell that this still upset Maura when she spoke about it. Then there were the times that Jane only learned simple things like that Maura was 26 and that she used to have longer hair, which her natural colour was a strawberry blonde but recently se had coloured it to be slightly more blonde. And one of Jane's favourite things to learn was when Maura talked about things that she had experienced, the times that she had loved. Like when Maura spoke about her time in Russia and how she went running down the street in the snow in the middle of the night in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. She also learned that Maura's grandmother used to buy her a bauble every Christmas and that over the years she had built up quite a collection. They were all wonderfully unique in their own way.

As December came with the end of school Jane decided that it was time to buy Maura a birthday and Christmas present. Her birthday was on the 5th of December. Jane decided to buy a book and a pair of earrings. Maura loved wearing animal shaped earrings and she kept telling Jane that she wanted to have a pair of hippo earrings but that she had never been able to find any. And so Jane decided that the best gift to buy Maura was the one that she told Jane about when she thought she wasn't listening. The book was one that she had lent Mara earlier in the year which she had loved but didn't have her own copy of. She managed to find a limited edition, special release of the book which she snatched up quicker than anything.

December 5th came and Jane arrived at Maura's room at the beginning of lunch, waiting for the kids to file out of the room. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Maura turned and smiled at Jane. She cleaned the board and when she turned her back to Jane the brunette took the opportunity to pull the gift bag out of her school bag and gently place it on Maura's desk. Maura finished with the board and turned, pulled out her chair and sat at her desk.

Then she noticed the present.

She smiled and started to undo the buttons. Unlike anyone Jane had ever given a gift to, Maura looked for the card first. She opened it and didn't stop smiling the whole time. Jane simply watched, her hands shaking from nervousness; she hoped that she had chosen the right gifts. Maura reached in and pulled out the book first; Jane had wrapped it in a pink and green ribbon as she cover was black and white. Maura smiled when she saw what it was and placed it on the desk. Then Maura reached din and pulled out the tin box with the earrings inside. She untied the ribbon and slowly pulled off the lid.

Jane held her breath.

Maura smiled and looked up at Jane. Jane smiled back when she saw that Maura's eyes were smiling too. Jane sat on the edge of the desk near her and watched as Maura put the earrings on. Maura stood up and walked over to Jane.

"How did you know that I wanted these?"

"You kept saying that you couldn't find hippo's so I thought I would find them for you. Happy Birthday Maura."

"Oh Jane thank you so much."

Maura leaned in and wrapped her arms around Jane. But there was something deeper to this embrace, Jane could feel it. Maura relaxed her grip and as she pulled away her face stayed close to Jane's, their cheeks resting against each other. Maura began to turn her lips towards Jane's but then quickly remembered herself and pulled away. Jane started to breathe again, unaware until now that she had forgotten how to in Maura's presence.

Maura put everything back in the bag and turned around to Jane with her keys.

"Shall we go?"

Jane didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay her with Maura, feel her arms around her again, even if for only a moment. Jane stood up and got to Maura in two strides. She wrapped her arms around Maura's neck and devoured her soft lips, this time for real. Maura's lips played with Jane's and they both smiled when Maura dropped everything so that she could hold Jane's face in her hands. Their tongues began to explore each other and Jane moaned into the kiss. The kiss was passionate but gentle, both women feeling the other's need and want. The kiss slowed down and Jane pulled away, kissing Maura's cheek and bringing her lips to Maura's ear.

She whispered "Happy birthday," she turned, picked up her bag and left the room. Jane smiled all the way home.

The next day at school Jane passed Maura on the stairs and they both smiled knowingly, but at the same time like no one knew anything but the two of them. The next few weeks passed with little drama, Jane had some assessment tasks on and saw Maura when she could. As Christmas came around Jane found the perfect bauble for Maura in an antique store and wrapped it in tissue paper, placing it in a gold box.

It was the last day of school, about three weeks before Christmas. Jane walked into Maura's room. Maura was on the floor to her left, leaning against the wall her legs crossed in front of her.

"Maura?"

'Hi, Jane; I was expecting you."

Maura smiled and motioned for Jane to close the door and sit next to her. Jane sat beside Maura, their legs touching.

Maura brought something from her left side and placed it in Jane's lap.

"Merry Christmas Miss Rizzoli."

Jane smiled and began to un-wrap the gift carefully. She took away the tissue paper and revealed a glass bauble with glitter and diamantes decorating it, making it look like a snowflake. Jane simply brought Maura's gift out of her bag and placed it in Maura's lap. Maura quickly unwrapped the gift and a tear came to her eye when she saw the bauble that Jane had bought for her. It was a rustic grey bauble with patterns that one might normally find on Russian architecture. It was beautiful and Maura loved it. She looked Jane in the eyes and raised her hand to place it on Jane's cheek. At the contact, Jane's eyes closed and her face turned towards Maura's palm. Maura took both her hands and held Jane's. Jane leaned her head on Maura's shoulder and revelled in the feeling when Maura rested her heard on Jane's. It was the perfect way to end the year.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks for being patient and the continued support. I got some inspiration in english this morning so i zoned out and ignored the teacher and sat in the corner and finished the chapter. I really hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Jane exited the school gates with Maura's scent still on her skin. They had spoken about what they were going to do about their situation. Maura was unsure about the future; she didn't like to guess without having the facts first. Neither woman wanted to think about the possibilities before anything was actually possible. It was strange for Jane, getting to know Maura and talking to her about the possibilities of the future. Amongst the few friends that she had, when they entered into relationships, very seldom did they speak of the future with their partner. And in all that time, whenever Jane looked around there was not one relationship that she strived to emulate. There was no one that she wished she could be. But now, everything was different. She didn't look around; she didn't wish to be anyone. She only looked at Maura and had no desire to be anyone other than herself.

As she stepped out of the gate her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the lock screen and smiled when she saw who the message was from.

_Missing you already Jane,_

_Maura x_

Jane stared at the text for a few moments and then put her phone back in her pocket.

When she arrived home she went straight into her room and wrapped herself in her blanket, placing her pillows at her back, making them feel like Maura. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off to wonderful thoughts of Maura.

Maura stayed in her class room for a few minutes after Jane left. They had stayed together as long as they could, but Jane had to leave before the school gates closed. Just as Maura was about to leave she bumped into the head teacher of history. He had told her that there was a history lecture being done during the holidays on the ancient history subjects that she was teaching. He also said that no one else form the school faculty was able to attend and so he really encouraged her to go; this brought a smile to her face. Of course she would go, but she would not go alone.

* * *

The lecture would be in the third week and she could not get the idea out of her mind to go with Jane. She didn't talk to Jane for the first two and a half weeks; she decided to give Jane some time to think. When the lecture was a few days away Maura took the initiative and sent Jane a text.

_Hi Jane, I was wondering if you would be interested in going with me to a history lecture in a few days._

Jane was lying in bed when her phone vibrated and Maura's unique ringtone made her smile. After reading the message she had to stop herself from sending Maura a message that told her how much she missed her and that she couldn't stop thinking about her. But in the end, Jane sent back a simple message.

_I would love to go with you. Just send me the details and I can meet you there._

But then things changed slightly. It became more precarious and Jane's heartbeat picked up a beat.

_I could come and pick you up if you would like?_

Every fibre in Jane's body was screaming at her to make her feelings known, to tell Maura that she wanted nothing more than to hold her face and taste her lips again. Despite being tentative, Jane couldn't help but accept Maura's offer.

_Ok sure, but just to be safe can I meet you at school and we can go from there? I just don't want my mum asking any questions._

When Maura's reply came Jane found herself to be a little nervous. She had no idea why but it seemed as though Maura had a deep effect upon her.

_Of course Jane. I'll meet you on Saturday at 11am outside school :)_

Saturday. This meant that Jane had two days to either find something good to wear in her closet or go shopping to find something that would totally blow Maura away. She opened her closet and pulled out her favourite pair of dark blue jeans that always made her ass look great. She then reached into the mess of her shoes and pulled out a pair of matte leather boots with a short heel. She moved over to all her shirts and stared at the selection forever before she pulled out her chequered flannel shirt. She didn't normally wear it but it was one of her favourites. She thought to herself that maybe she had accidentally been saving it for this special occasion. She out everything on and checked herself out in the mirror. The jeans never failed her and the shoes looked great, she decided that it looked better when she tied her hair back and had a few of the top buttons of the shirt undone.

She got changed into her pyjamas and hung up her Saturday outfit on the back of her door. She knew that she would be able to think of nothing else for the next few days.

* * *

Saturday came and Jane was up well before she had to meet Maura at school. The day before she had asked her mother whether she could go into the city to do some shopping for school stuff with Dylan and her mother had allowed it. But she said that she wanted Jane back before 7pm and she wanted to see what Jane would be wearing. Jane was too high up on could 9 to argue with her mother, and so she was extremely compliant and let her mother know every detail of her plans.

Jane spent the morning slowly getting ready. She only left her room to have breakfast and go to the bathroom. She had done her hair in such a way as to not look forced but slightly messy. A few strands of hair fell around her face which she liked. Before putting on her shoes and leaving the house Jane took her grandmother's necklace off of her desk and decided that today would be the day that she put it on. Days before her grandmother passed away she out the necklace in Jane's hand and told her that she loved her and that she wished she could have stayed around long enough to see Jane become a woman and fall in love and get married and have children. It took Jane a very long time to accept her death and she felt that this would be the last step and that now, with Maura, she would be able to move on, but always keeping her grandmother around her neck.

Jane pulled on her boots, grabbed her phone and was out the door. It was only a two minute walk to school. It was quarter to 11 and Jane was just around the corner when her phone buzzed.

_Good morning Jane, I just pulled into the bus bay. Are you nearly here?_

Jane smiled at the message and replied.

_Morning Maur, I'm just around the corner. _

After sending the message Jane realised that she had forgotten the 'a' on the end of Maura's name, but didn't correct the mistake as she found that she liked the thought of calling Maura 'Maur'.

Jane rounded the corner and saw Maura leaning on her car door in the most amazing dress. It was dark blue that stopped just above her knees and the sleeves went down to her elbows. The neck was cut low, but not too low and her hair was glowing in the sun. Her smile towards Jane was perfect and they stared at each other the whole time that Jane was walking towards the bus bay. She reached Maura and had to fight her instincts to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Shall we go Jane?"

"Yeah sure."

Jane made her way to the passenger side and as soon as she sat inside the Prius she closed her eyes and revelled in the fact that the whole inside smelled of Maura. She smiled and looked at Maura as she sat in the driver's side and turned the car on.

"So where exactly is this thing?"

"It will be at the University in the city. Once we get in I know a great place to park and it will only be a few minutes' walk to the lecture halls."

"And are you going as my teacher and me your student?"

Maura looked at Jane as she began to pull out of the bus bay and onto the road and let out the most devilish smile Jane had ever seen from her.

"Definitely not."

* * *

During the drive to the university Jane and Maura engaged in some idle chat but they were also able to share moments of silence. There were times when Jane absentmindedly turned her head towards Maura and watched her face, she put to memory the honey-blonde's small facial movements and expressions. Occasionally Maura would let out a small smile for no apparent reason and this made Jane extremely curious. She wanted to know what made this wonderful woman smile so that she might sometimes be the reason.

As they left the highway and began to enter the city Maura seemed to come to life, in a way that Jane had never seen before. Maura began to point out historical buildings and giving Jane the history behind them. Jane could not deny that the buildings and the history were wonderful, but the only thing that she couldn't look away from was Maura's eyes. They arrived at the university and just as Maura had said, she had a superb parking spot and the walk to the lecture theatre was lovely. They walked straight through the main road of the university and past the new library which extended off of the law building. There was a clear difference between the buildings of the past and the new ones that had been added to the campus. The original buildings were based upon the designs and architecture of Cambridge University. These were Maura's favourites and so they soon became Jane's favourite as well. They reached the lecture theatre about half an hour too early but Jane suggested that they go in anyway. Maura opened the door and let Jane in, closing it behind both of them. Jane walked up into the seats and picked a spot right up the back and in the corner. Maura remained at the front of the room and stared up at Jane. Maura began to act as though she was about to give a lecture. Jane watched the honey-blonde and she subconsciously licked her lips and her teeth dragged along her bottom lip. Maura could see the affect that she was having on the brunette and so she began to slowly walk up the stairs towards Jane. She made it to the top row but stayed in front of the row of desks, separating her from Jane. She walked along until she stood over Jane and she leaned on the table in an extremely suggestive manner. Maura let her hair fall down and across her chest. Despite the need to take in everything that Maura was giving her, Jane's gaze stayed on her face. In the past Jane had not been confident intimately but something changed inside her today, something clicked into place. She placed her hands on the table inside of Maura's and came to her feet, her face lining up with the honey-blonde's. Maura's face softened in front of Jane. Jane moved forward and gently placed her lips against Maura's. Maura's hands made their way to Jane's, moving to hold her wrists and gently snaking her fingers up her arms. Jane smiled at the connection of their skin and increased the passion of the kiss. Their tongues broke through lips and explored each other. Jane sucked on Maura's bottom lip and moved her lips away from Maura's. She made her way down Maura's neck and fought with herself to not go any lower. Maura couldn't help but moan at Jane's exploration of her. Jane came back up and absentmindedly her legs began to move forward but they came to a stop at the desk between them. The kiss continued uninterrupted until it slowed down and both women broke away. But their eyes remained locked and they rested against each other's foreheads.

The moment was interrupted when the door to the lecture theatre began to slowly creak open. Maura pulled away from Jane and turned to look at the intruder. Jane assumed it was the professor who was to give the lecture. Jane sat back down expecting Maura to want to make her way down to the professor to have a chat. Maura made her way back to the stairs but instead of making her way down, she only said hello to the man and then turned to Jane and walked to the seat next to her. Maura sat down and discretely rested her hand on Jane's knee. Jane knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to look over at Maura and so she simply kept her focus to the front of the room. But very quickly Jane's heart rate picked up and her hands began to tremor. Maura noticed this and let out a small smile to herself. She turned to Jane and leaned in close to whisper something.

"That's a subtle sign of sexual arousal Jane."

Jane had no idea what the lecture was about, nor what the professor said. All she could do was concentrate on where her hands went and where Maura's decided to land. Jane was not surprised at all that Maura managed to drive her crazy and simultaneously take notes on the lecture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry that this update has taken such a long time. I had a bout of writers block and school really stuffed me up, but I promise I am putting most of my efforts into keeping the updates steady for you. I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and I strongly recommend listening to 'My Foolish Heart' by Karen Souza when the story mentions it, it really helps set the mood and I feel that it adds another dimension to enjoy. Anyways, enough from me, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think, thanks guys :)**

* * *

The next day at school, Jane arrived a few minutes early and after spending a minute or two with her friends she told them that she needed a walk and then began to walk towards the library. She made her way up the stairs and tried to concentrate on the draft hat was making its way down. It circled her ankles and gently traveled up her legs. She slightly slowed her pace at the top of the stairs and turned left to head towards D block. She knew that Maura didn't have class on a Friday morning and so she only hoped that she might get lucky and Maura might have decided to be in her room to put up posters or something. As she passed the staff room she looked up and watched the clouds. She had no idea why but there was something making her look up. She was making a silent wish to the universe. Jane had, in the last few years, begun to question her life and what it was all about. She had never truly had belief in any religious deity and she had struggled with the concept that there was no meaning anywhere. Eventually Jane had decided that there is no meaning to life but that didn't mean that she couldn't enjoy it meaningfully. She then began to analyse and think about every single minute detail and she began to pick up on little signs that she saw as fate or as the universe talking to her. And she had never felt it more strongly than when she met Maura. And so in that time, Jane had become a big believer in the idea that things don't just happen for no reason, she saw them as happening because of fate or because of something that she couldn't explain.

Jane was almost at D block and 'Bliss' by Kate Miller-Heidke was playing in her ears and she put her hands in the pockets of her year 12 jacket. She crossed her fingers and very secretly, so as not to make it too real, made a wish to the sky that Maura might be in her room. Jane made it to the corridor and turned left to go inside the block. She took a few stopped but was stopped by one of the boys that she knew from another class of hers. He said hello and she replied and asked how he was, but as soon as he answered she began to walk away and made her way to Maura's room. She saw the light as it shone on the carpet just beyond the threshold of the door. And Jane stopped walking and smiled. And she breathed. She felt a weight lift off of her and she felt light and happy, a feeling that only Maura managed to give her. Jane walked in and saw Maura putting up posters on one of the walls, and she was filled with light. Jane knocked on the door and they both said their good mornings and Jane went to the middle table and sat. She watched Maura as she placed BluTak on the corners of the posters and place them in an order that she was happy with. She only chose the best ones and Jane knew that those that didn't make the cut would be thrown away.

They spoke of the exams that Jane had had in the last two weeks and how she went. Maura told her about all the marking that she had managed to get through and how all she planned on doing that afternoon was sleeping, but she did give Jane a small smirk. Maura told Jane about the problems that she was having with some of her friends and Jane listened intently, partly wondering how in the world people couldn't see what she saw in Maura and she was happy that Maura wanted to share these things with her, that she willingly opened up to her and let her in, even if it was just a little.

Their time together was not filled with conversation; they spoke every few moments, Jane taking the opportunity to watch Maura's movements and to take in her figure and the wonderful aura that she exuded. The bell was due to go and so Jane took some more time to take it all in; how lucky she got and how happy she is in just this moment, trying to make it so that she can call upon it to keep her going when the sun goes down.

The bell goes and Jane moans her discontent at having to leave and just before she exits and is about to say goodbye, Maura grabs her wrist and pulls her back inside and into her arms. It is still too soon after the bell for any students to be in the corridor so Jane doesn't worry. Maura places a gentle kiss on her lips and then on her cheek. Jane turns around after second and hopes that her brain will remember how to walk.

She makes it across the hall and waits outside her Society and Culture classroom, not wishing to enter as she would prefer to watch Maura exit her classroom and walk away. Even the last glimpses of that woman do something wonderful to Jane. She turns into the wall and begins to slowly rub her head against the wall, hoping that it might calm her down and make it possible for her to concentrate on her work in class.

The day passed very slowly, Jane was agitated and upset but above all she was happy. She was agitated because she was faced with all of her friends who were in relationships and who had the opportunity to be together whenever they pleased. But then her phone vibrated and when she saw who it was every worry vanished and she only smiled.

_Is it too much to say that I miss you already?_

Jane put her laptop screen up to hide her phone from the teacher and wrote a reply to Maura.

_I was just thinking about you. I miss you too._

There was a warm feeling that filled the brunette at knowing that despite being at school and being away from Maura, that she still wanted to risk the chance of being caught just to talk to her and tell her that she misses her.

_What were you thinking?_

_That it's not fair._

_I know it's not, I know that we both wish that we could really be together but we are so close Jane. You just have to keep working for another six months and then you will be done with school and we could really start something. This is real for me Jane, even just like this. I don't know what it is about you Rizzoli, but I love it. _

Jane's fingers hovered over the keys on her phone as she tried to come up with the right words to reply to Maura. But there was something that knew would convey to Maura everything that she needed to, and it wasn't words.

_Meet me in the book room. Now. _

She knew that Maura would come. Jane stood up and asked if she could go and fill her bottle up at the canteen. She exited the room and closed the door behind her. Just knowing that Maura was on her way made Jane feel light and happy. She looked to her right and saw the one person that she never wanted to lose sight of. She smiled and looked into the honey-blonde's eyes the whole time she was walking towards her. As the two reached each other they remained silent, Maura having a slightly quizzical look in her eye. Jane grabbed her hand and led her to the book room, first making sure that there was no one around. Thankfully Maura had brought her keys and she unlocked the door. Maura stepped aside to let Jane in. And without thinking the brunettes quickly turned around to face Maura, her hands grabbing onto the jacket that she was wearing and pulling the honey-blonde towards her. The honey-blonde gladly moved towards Jane but made sure to close the door behind them. Jane had Maura's body pressed up against her own and she pushed Maura up against the door, reaching around her to turn the lock, the most devilish smile playing across her lips. But something changed in the way that Maura looked at the brunette and it made everything in the world stop. Jane made no advance and simply let Maura look at her. The honey-blonde closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and smiled. Jane gently lifted her hands up to either side of the honey-blonde's face. She held her there and gently brought her lips to touch Maura's. Maura then wrapped her arms around Jane and held her as though it was the last time. Maura opened her mouth to Jane and the most passionate and loving kiss ensued. Their tongues encircled each other and Jane sucked on Maura's bottom lip, eliciting a pleasurable moan from the honey-blonde. Jane's hands began to travel down Maua's body, past her hips and to the hem of her skirt. Jane curled her fingers against the honey-blonde's skin, making her way under the hem. Her finger's never left Maura's skin as she slowly dragged the honey-blonde's skirt up. As the skirt went higher, Jane's lips went lower down Maura's neck and to her collar bone. She smiled into the honey-blonde's skin as she felt Maura's hands make their way up her back and into her hair. Maura's fingers curled into Jane's wild curls and guided her back up her neck and to her own lips as Jane brought the skirt up past her ass, exposing the top of her tights. Jane kissed Maura and put all of her love and adoration into her lips, hoping that Maura could feel everything that Jane would never be able to find words for.

Jane brought her knee in between the honey-blonde's legs, softly rubbing her center, eliciting the most enticing moan from Maura. The honey-blonde's head went back and she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep quiet. Jane began to rub her knee harder, relishing in the feeling of Maura rubbing herself on the brunette's thigh, moving up and down, spreading her warmth along Jane's leg. Every few moments Maura would bite her lip or softly moan and Jane couldn't hold back anymore. She ran the tip of her finger just inside the band of Maura's tights, smiling to herself as she buried kissed into the honey-blonde's neck, loving the feeling of the blonde's shivers. Jane got to the middle of Maura's tights and pulled down, revealing black lace panties. The brunette let out a deep growl at the sight and her hand made its way in between Maura's legs, gently rubbing along her centre. Her wetness soaked through her panties and onto Jane's fingers. Jane sucked at Maura's neck and bit her gently. The honey-blonde let out a moan that stopped both their hearts, fearful of being heard.

"You're going to have to be quiet babe," Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

Maura tried to speak but she was too afraid of letting out another moan.

"Bite me." Jane wanted to feel Maura cum but she needed her to stay quiet.

Maura knew what the brunette meant and Jane pulled down the honey-blonde's panties, sliding her hand over Maura's moist center.

As Jane's fingers moved over her clit Maura bit down on her shoulder and soothed it with kisses and licks.

"Oh you're so wet… I just want to fuck you."

"Uhhh." Maura couldn't speak, she only spurred Jane on by rubbing herself against Jane's hand.

Jane entered two fingers into Maura and was rewarded with a bite to the shoulder that made her only want more. Jane began to fuck Maura and reveled in the feeling of her biting and sucking and licking her shoulder. Jane could feel that Maura was close and so she began to tease her clit with her thumb, eliciting soft groans from the honey-blonde. Maura's arms came around Jane and pulled on her shirt, trying to contain the pleasure that she was feeling.

Jane became stronger in her movements and soon she could feel Maura tightening around her fingers and her biting became more intense. It didn't take long for Maura to reach the ultimate ecstasy and she began to shiver and tighten. Jane could feel her moistness as it soaked her fingers and flowed down to her wrist. Maura pulled at Jane's shirt and she bit and sucked on her shoulder, bringing up a bruise. As Maura's orgasm subsided, she continued to shudder in Jane's arms. Jane made her way down in between Maura's legs and began to lick her clean. She tasted like strawberries and rain. Jane finished Maura off and brought her panties and tights back up before wiping her mouth and coming back up to face the honey-blonde. Jane pulled her skirt back down and gently kissed her lips. Maura could taste herself on Jane's lips.

Jane moved to do up the buttons on her shirt when she noticed all the bruises that Maura had made on her shoulder. Luckily her shirt covered them. Maura saw Jane looking at the bruises and she moved to Jane and kissed each of them, making her way up her neck and to her lips.

They stepped apart and Maura turned to open the door but Jane grabbed her hand and spun her back around.

"I know this isn't the best or most romantic place for something like this but in the end this school is the place that brought me to you, that brought me the greatest of happiness. I love you Maura. I am in love with you."

"You are?"

"I am, so very, very much."

"I love you too."

Jane smiled and her head fell. She was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't look Maura in the eye. But the honey-blonde brought Jane's face up and placed a kiss on her forehead. They looked into each other's eyes for just a moment and then made their way out and back into the corridor.

Their hands we entwined and they slowly walked over to Jane's classroom. They gave each other a knowing smile and their hands separated. Jane opened the door to the classroom and quickly had to make up a story for the teacher, explaining why she had been gone for so long. She said that she had bumped into her English teacher and she wanted to go through her exam quickly. Jane knew that her teacher would never follow it up and so she knew that whatever she said would be fine. She went back to her seat and noticed that she had a message from Maura.

_Did you just fuck me in the book room?_

_Yes I most certainly did._

_You are going to make work a very exciting place Miss Rizzoli._

_I will do my best Miss Isles. I suppose you could always give me a detention if I didn't make it exciting enough…_

_You will be getting a lot more than just detention._

Jane left it at that and desperately tried to concentrate on her classes for the rest of the day. In her final period, she received a message from Maura inviting her over for dinner. She then messaged her mother asking her if she might be able to stay over Riley's house for some study. Her mother allowed it and so Jane told Maura that she was all hers for the evening.

* * *

The day ended with the sound of the last bell and Jane waited in the library until she got a message form Maura telling her that she was ready to leave and to meet her at the back of the school. Jane collected her things and began the walk to the back of the school gate, hoping to get there just in time so that Maura wouldn't have to wait. And as fate would have it, they arrived at the same time and with a quick scan of everything and everyone around them, Jane got in Maura's car and they were off.

They arrived at Maura's house in 20 minutes and the car ride was filled with small bursts of conversation. Jane helped Maura take her things out of the car and into the house. Maura told Jane to make herself at home and so she sat at the island bench in the middle of the kitchen and watched as Maura began to prepare dinner for the two of them on the other side. They didn't need to fill the silence with conversation or anything so trivial, they were both simply content with being in each other's presence. It doesn't take Maura long to finish preparing dinner and once it was in the oven she turned to Jane and asked what she felt like doing while they waited for the pastry to crisp on the pie.

Jane stands from her seat and solely walks over to Maura. Jane takes her phone out and lays it on the bench. She presses Karen Souza's Foolish Heart to play. A slow and seductive series of notes, both relaxing and enticing. Jane puts her hand out and Maura takes it ever so gently. Maura places her arms around Jane's neck and rests her cheek to Jane's. They begin to sway together along with the music. Their hands move along each other's body, memorizing every contour, every line. Jane's hand moves down Maura's leg, to the hem of her dress. She presses her hand harder to Maura's leg and slightly drags up her skirt. Maura's hand moves along Jane's arm and to the back of her head, caressing her hair and coming to rest against her cheek. Jane moves her hands to Maura's cheeks and sightly moves her head away to look into Maura's eyes. Her lips move towards Maura's. Jane's lips touch Maura's and her mouth parts slightly. She feels Maura's tongue lick her lips and play with her own tongue. Jane sucks Maura's bottom lip and moves down her neck with gentle kisses. She licks her way back up and kisses Maura's check, pulling her face away.

Maura takes Jane's hand and moves her fingers to intertwine with Jane's. She leads her to the dining table. Jane sits in her seat, across from Maura. Maura serves them and they eat dinner in silence, both lost in each other's scents.

Jane finishes her dinner and stands. She walks over to Maura and stands behind her. She pulls her chair out and places her hands on Maura's shoulders. Maura places her hands on top of Jane's.

"I love you", Jane says. She slowly moves her hands down Maura's arms. She rests her head on Maura's shoulder and her hands move towards Maura's breasts. Jane gently moves her hands in between the honey-blonde's breasts and caresses her stomach. Jane's hands make their way to the hem of Maura's skirt and she pulls it up. Maura reaches her arms behind her head and holds Jane's face in her hands. Jane begins to kiss Maura's neck and she moans in pleasure.

Maura stands up and turns to face Jane. She takes Jane's hands and wraps them around her. Maura holds Jane's face and kisses her passionately. They make their way to the bedroom, ignoring the dishes. Jane takes off her school uniform, then her blouse, leaving only her black lace underwear. On the opposite side of the bed, Maura takes off her skirt and blouse and removes her bra and panties. She moves onto the bed on her knees and Jane does the same. Their lips lock and they fall into the bed together. Maura straddles Jane and her hands hold down Jane's arms beside her head. Maura kisses Jane's neck gently and moves her way in between Jane's breasts and down her stomach. She removes Jane's panties and licks the inside of her thighs. Jane moans in ecstasy. Maura's hands make their way to Jane's breasts. She pulls down the bra straps and runs her hands over Jane's exposed breasts. Her mouth is teasing, always gliding over Jane's clit but never really touching. Jane bucks her hips, unable to wait, needing Maura. Jane was in the most blissful ecstasy for hours with Maura and they fell asleep in each other's arms, Maura's thin sheets wrapping them both up in each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, so sorry that this took so long but I've been having some personal issues that has made it really hard to write. Never-the-less i am doing my best to get you the best chapters that I can. I really hope you enjoy this one, let me know what you think :)**

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning and Jane had decided to go to the weekly assembly that she normally hid from in the book room at D block. She made her way in with Riley and they found a seat close to the top row with some other people that Jane knew. During this assembly awards were being handed out to some students for good behavior and "consistent effort" during their schooling. Jane always thought that it was laughable at how the system worked.

As she sat, not really listening to the announcements before her, she let her mind wander and tried to entertain herself. Of course her mind wandered to its usual place, Maura. Jane began to hope that Maura would show up in the assembly for some reason. Jane began to find that she was never calm. In this moment her mind was racing and she was unable to settle on a single thought. On the days that she knew she would see Maura she was calm and was able to remain somewhat content. But other than when she was with Maura, she struggled to focus and stay calm. Its not that her behavior was erratic, it was just that her heart was only able to settle when it was matched to the beat of Maura's.

In the year that the two had been together, Jane had never missed an opportunity to take a walk up to see Maura. The honey-blonde had given Jane her timetable and so Jane knew when Maura would be on class and when she would be on duty or off class. There would be times when Jane would receive a message just before her class ended from Maura, telling her that her room would be empty and that Maura would be waiting for her. These times spent together wouldn't necessarily be filled with anything precisely sexual, but rather it was time that the two spent together that made up the slow moments in life. Often it simply consisted of them talking about Maura's childhood or what Jane wanted to do with her life after school. But no matter what Jane said, no matter the paths that she offered herself for the purpose of conversation, Maura never spoke of Jane without her. The honey-blonde always spoke in terms of them as a pair, never singular. It was always, "we could go to the university open day" or "we could meet up in the city after you finish on some days". And Maura would always take a moment of silence after Jane voiced one of her many plans for the future and then tell Jane the ways in which she would accommodate her, the ways in which the two would be able to work their lives around anything.

In these moments Jane would sometimes catch Maura unawares when the sun caught her eyes or she softly laughed at herself. Jane never asked her what she was thinking or tried to figure out every little thing that was making its way through her mind. It wasn't really to do with the fact that she trusted Maura completely, but more that she would rather see Maura in these moments as simply purely happy rather than having a need to discover the reason. Sometimes in Jane's mind she allowed her imagination to see Maura in the magic way that only an individual in love has the ability to achieve. And it was these simple moments just sitting together in Maura's classroom that soon became Jane's favorites.

Because of Maura, Jane began to see everything differently. The things that she dreamed about changed and the places that she saw herself in in the future were much more significant to her.

The time came for Jane to being her half yearly exams and so she and Maura took full advantage and developed a "study" timetable together. Maura was able to teach History and International Studies and so these were the subjects that the two made out to be working on. Every afternoon Jane would go to Maura's room and they would set up her notes and have a presentation on the board but the two would quickly forget all of that and begin to concentrate completely on each other.

A week before the exams began Jane and Maura organized to see each other every afternoon in the library. At the beginning of the year, the library had been fitted with four senior study rooms upstairs but senior students almost never utilized these as they preferred to go home rather than stay at school, given the opportunity. So this gave Jane and Maura a great place to not only spend some time together but also to give Jane the best opportunity to really study with the one teacher that she truly trusted with her learning.

Jane made her way inside the library when the bell went for lunch and after gathering her things she made her way upstairs. After choosing the second room she went inside and left the door open for Maura. After about five minutes the honey-blonde was in the room, the door closed, sitting next to a very content Jane Rizzoli. Maura placed the textbook on the table and pulled out a multiple-choice sheet with questions from last year's exam. She turned to Jane and gave her a devilish smile, placing her hand on the brunette's thigh.

"Jane I want us to go through these question from last year. Each one you get right will yield a reward."

"What kind of reward?"

"You'll see. And each one you get wrong will result in punishment."

There was a shiver of excitement that fired through Jane after Maura told her what was to come. She smiled and tied to steady her hands and her heartbeat."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Which group of towns was captured by the Germans between March and July **1 **1918? "

Jane had been studying World War I for the entire week, knowing that it would be the main assessment in the exam. She was ready for this.

"Armentieres, Péronne and Soissons."

Maura was taken aback by hoe well Jane pronounced the names but also by just how sexy it made the brunette look. For a moment Maura forgot herself and allowed her imagination to wonder but then quickly remembered that for this "lesson", she was in control.

"Good, Jane." The honey-blonde allowed her hand to travel a small way up Jane's leg, teasing the brunette with a small squeeze. Jane knew that if she managed to answer all of these multiple choice questions right, Maura's hand would end up exactly where she wanted it.

"In Source _C_, von Hindenburg's main message to the soldiers is that Germany…"

Jane examined the source for a moment and gave her answer.

"Must be strong and united."

Once again Maura's hand travelled further up Jane's leg. She began to stroke Jane's leg, just caressing the inside of her thigh, causing Jane's heart to skip a beat and warmth to spread through her.

"According to Source _D_, what was the effect of the use of U boats up to **1 **July 1917?"

"There was an increase in the tonnage sunk."

The honey-blonde's hand was now only one more answer away from Jane's panties and with this correct answer, Maura slid her hand under Jane's skirt and played with the hem of her panties. She traced her fingernail along the hem but never went low enough to satisfy Jane. It was time for the last question.

"What does Source _E _reveal about the effect of war on the German home front?"

Jane stopped for a moment. She knew the answer but she wondered if she wanted to give Maura total control. She knew that Maura wanted her; she could see it in the way that the honey-blonde was looking at her. No. Today, Jane wanted to take control, she would dictate where Maura put her hands and how she pleased the honey-blonde.

"Foreigners could only visit Berlin."

"What?"

Jane challenged Maura with her look and said, "You heard me."

"Jane that is not correct."

Maura removed her hand, albeit reluctant, from under Jane's skirt and rested it in the middle of Jane's leg, clearly frustrated. Rizzoli saw the effect that she had on the honey-blonde and in one quick motion she stood up, spread Maura's legs, sending her skirt past her knees and bunching up at her hips, placed her hand over her teachers moist centre and sat on her lap. All Maura could do was take a deep breath and take in the wonderful brunette in front of her. Jane reached around and took her hair out of the ponytail that she wore everyday and let it fall over her shoulders.

She saw a desire begin to burn in Maura's eyes and felt it as the honey-blonde moved herself towards Jane's hand.

"Jane someone could walk in."

The brunette ran her lips along Maura's neck, taking in her scent and whispered against her skin.

"Do you really want me to stop?"

Maura spread her legs more to allow Jane deeper in and this confirmed what Jane wanted to know all day. The honey-blonde wanted her.

"Do you want me to make you cum, Miss Isles?"

"OH yes, Jane."

Despite her seemingly simple goal, Jane had much more of an elaborate plan up her sleeve. She knew that although the honey-blonde didn't say it, she liked it when she was shown that she was wanted and needed and loved. Jane had something planned for the two of them.

Jane captured the honey-blondes lips in her own and couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she felt Maura move closer to her, as she felt them coming together. She felt Maura as she filled her mind; she filled every space and almost leaked into her heart. The brunette felt as Maura began to tighten around her fingers and her wetness soaked Jane's hand. Jane would get her so close to the edge and then take everything away from her. She wanted to be in control until she was ready to let Maura have her, and she was not ready yet.

Maura was so close but Jane wanted to take her further, giver her one small moment of pleasure before she took it all away. Jane felt Maura move close and lean into her, the honey-blonde's fingers digging into her back and everything tightening. Jane smiled to herself and as soon as Maura was about to cum, she let go of her teacher and stopped everything. Maura moaned at the loss and whimpered when Jane removed her fingers, taking them to her lips to taste her woman.

For a moment Maura couldn't speak, still stuck between the utmost arousal and the sudden lack of stimulation. Jane remained in her lap and as Maura went to try and finish herself off, Jane grabbed her hands and pinned them in her lap. She smiled when she saw the need build up in the honey-blonde's eyes and moved her face into the nape of Maura's neck. Gently, she kissed her and ran her tongue along her skin, tasting her sweat and loving the feeling of her heart rate beginning to increase at her touch. She softly bit Maura and loved as she squirmed underneath her. Jane was in control and Maura was totally at her mercy.

"Jane… Please."

It was all Maura could speak before Jane captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. The student had become the teacher and despite her need for release, Maura was loving what Jane was doing to her.

Jane broke the kiss and moved her lips over to Maura's ear, beginning to whisper softly, making sure that her lips just gently hovered on Maura's skin, bringing up goose bumps along her neck.

"You are not to touch yourself for the remainder of the day. I have started your pleasure and I will most certainly be finishing it. But not now. I am going to make you wait because by the time tonight comes, you won't even be able to speak after I'm done. Do not, under any circumstances, attempt to relieve this desire that I have left with you. Do you understand?"

All Maura could do was nod. Jane very smoothly slide herself off of the honey-blonde and very slowly, and very teasingly, slid her skirt back down her legs, making sure that her fingers found Maura's skin and left it burning. Jane then collected her things and gave Maura one last seductive look before leaving the room. Moments later Maura received a text message from Jane.

_See you tonight ;)_

* * *

It was almost 10pm and Maura had been waiting for Jane for the last five hours that she had been home. She couldn't even begin to concentrate on anything because it would not take long for her to begin thinking about how much she wanted Jane and just what she was in for this evening. The anticipation was killing her and she desperately needed release.

Almost as if on cue her doorbell rang and she was more than delighted to see the brunette standing at her door. She was wearing a dark coat that finished just above her knees. Maura guessed but mostly hoped that there was nothing underneath the coat. Jane silently walked in and turned to face Maura. She examined her up and down and took in the wondrous woman in front of her. She slowly began to untie her coat and released the first button. Maura moved closer and wrapped her hands in the belt that now hung loose at Jane's sides. She pulled the brunette closer and immediately dived into a kiss that revealed all of her wanting and frustrations. Jane pushed Maura back against the door and let her coat fall to the floor, revealing only a matching set of black lace panties.

It was then Maura's turn and her dress was off in moments. Jane, having her turn around and lean on the door. With her back to the brunette, things began to slow down. Jane ran her fingers down Maura's back, unclipping her bra. She reached around and cupped Maura's breasts, gently massaging them, covering her back in light kisses. She felt as Maura pushed her ass into Janes centre, not being able to resist the need that had built up all day. Jane then slowly let her right hand slide down Maura's torso, down just above her centre. The brunette lingered there for a moment, teasing. But Maura would have none of it and she grabbed Jane's hand and plunged her fingers inside of herself. The brunette almost gasped but held back, only smiling at just how wet her lover was. Maura's arm gave out and she slammed into the door, the only thing keeping her standing. She was in such a moment of pleasure that all she cared about was getting the one thing she needed from Jane. The brunette allowed her fingers to do exactly what she knew Maura liked and she pushed Maura even harder against the door, loving the feeling of her using the door to grind herself against Jane's hand.

Maura was close and Jane was going to give her exactly what she wanted. She didn't stop and was relentless in her pleasuring of Maura. The honey-blonde screamed Jane's name in a fit of ecstasy and Jane rode out the orgasm with Maura, dragging out her lovers' pleasure by slowing down her movements. Maura fell back into Jane and the brunette was forced to hold the honey-blonde up and keep her from falling over. But one thing was for sure; Maura was definitely speechless.

Jane turned Maura around and lifted her, into her arms, Maura wrapping her arms and legs around Jane. They went to the bedroom and Jane gently placed Maura on her sheets, running her lips down Maura's body, tasting her. She came to Maura's wet centre and, spreading her teacher's legs, she ran her tongue through Maura's folds. All she received was a shiver I response and continued to lick Maura clean. Maura was obviously spent, having been built up all day and then released in the most intense way. Jane could wait for her own release. For now she slid in next to Maura and wrapped herself around the honey-blonde, placing one last kiss on her shoulder.


End file.
